rebellious shadowhuntess
by Spira.Herondale
Summary: Being a rebellious shadowhuntess and teen isn't what the Clave want. What the Clave want is a obedient and loyal shadowhuntress that obeys what she is told to do! After a visit from my mother the inquisitor... which pissed me off... its time to do things my way! And i don't care about the consequences this time. Cause this is my life and i wont let the Clave stop me!


I am Spira Seraphina Morgensten, my mum ( not Jocelyn! Amatis is my mother. I am Clary's half sister ) I prefer to use Morgensten over Herondale because I look more like Valentine but have the same skill and apparently beauty of a Herondale…. not surprising! Now welcome to my life hope you enjoy it…

Clary at the age of 12

"Mum can I please go out with Simon?" She pleaded

"Absolutely no. Remember your grounded and that means no friends over"

Clary was sitting there drawing the Angelic Rune, this would mean Jocelyn would have to take her to Magnus again. I grabbed a dagger from my pocket and threw it straight towards the piece of paper. Clary jumped back in shock

"Mum! There's a dagger…"

"Clary not now" She said whilst finishing up her sketch

"Look mum seriously" Clary got up and started tugging at Jocelyn's arm

"Ok, ok just let me finish the sketch"

"No now!"

Jocelyn turned around annoyed and her eyes opened up in shock. She silently swore and swiftly grabbed the dagger and simply asked

"Where did you find this?"

"Hello Jocelyn"

I stood there in my shadowhunter gear in annoyance.

"Who are you?"

"Can't you even recognise me? Am I that much like Valentine?"

"No, now get out of my house"

"Mum who's she?"

"Clary, theres no need to be afraid. I am your sister Spira Seraphina Morgensten"

"My surname is Fray" She rudely interrupted

"That's your Mundane surname"

"Spira i suggest you leave before I call the police" Jocelyn warned

"And unless you can actually prove I was here they won't be interested instead they would be annoyed" I laughed

"Did you come alone?"

"Yes don't want to bring to much attention?" I mocked carelessly

"Mum whats a mundane?"

"You obviously haven't told her" I bickered

"I haven't told her for her own good"

Jocelyn mocked, I rolled my eyes in annoyance and grabbed my stele out. I gestured for clary to come towards me she did slowly…

"Do you honestly think you can go around drawing runes on anyone?"

"No, but I want Clary to know the truth before you ruin her life" I answered as I drew the Voyance rune. Clary stepped back in shock as she saw past my glamour and the real me. My runes were showing and a dagger was in my hand waiting.

"What have you done to her?!" Jocelyn shouted as she charged towards me

"Easy, i gave her the Voyance rune which you forget to place on her." I smirked

"I was going to do that in my own time" She sounded shocked

"Now Clary you have a choice. To come with me and go to the Institute or stay with a Liar of a mother" I smiled

"Um…. I want to go with you" She answered quickly

"Clary please see reason" Jocelyn begged

"By the order of the Clave Consul and Concave Clarissa Adele Morgensten will now be under the Clave's protection. Any further involvement from you Jocelyn Fairchild and you will face the trail of the Mortal Sword and will be striped of your runes" I said smoothly as I led Clary out the old oak door...

Present day.

"Clary behind you!"

As Clary ducked and I chopped the demon's head off. I took a breath of air before tending to Clary's wound. Her face lit up with relief as i drew a painless rune on her right arm just above the wound, after the healing was done we both started heading back to the London institute where Ivy, Max, Enya and Charlotte were waiting. Charlotte being the person in charge of the institute was not impressed in fact this is what happened

"Where have you two been?"

"Demon hunting"

"Who's idea was it this time? Especially on a day I told you not to go"

"Mine"

"Clary you are dismissed. Spira go wash up and meet me in the Library as soon as you can"

Charlotte walked away and Clary miserably went to wash herself up. Ivy and Enya looked at me disgusted I handed my weapons to them and stormed to my room and slammed my door. my phone laid there buzzing I casually picked it up and Iron Sister Gabrielle spoke

"Spira Morgensten the dagger you requested is come and pick it up"

"I will, I have important issues to attend to" I lied as I hung up without hearing her answer

I stood in my shower for what seemed a hour, by the time I was out Ivy was at my door knocking loudly

"Hurry up!"

"Ok, just let me change"

I quickly dried and wore a old and very used sweater and a pair of skinny jeans. I was in front of the Library door in no time, I barged in and sat down on the love couch, Charlotte began

"What were you thinking?"

"It was the demon that killed Aphrodite" I answered calmly

"But today of all days?! You know it's bad luck to go hunting on a mourning day!" She shouted in frustration

"WELL MAYBE I WANTED THE DEMON TO PAY!" I roared as Charlotte stared at me with a disappointed look on her old face

"Well, Spira I must report this to the Clave. Brother Enoch is coming and the Inquisitor I suggest you hand tight and behave" She warned sternly

I played with a cushion in disbelief, why would Charlotte go all this way just to get my mother. It seemed like minutes before both brother Enoch and my mother appeared. I rudely ignored their greetings, which ended up in brother Enoch lifting my head up and staring at my face with cold eyes. My mother was drinking tea and bickering with Charlotte on who knows what. I tried to glance away but brother Enoch clearly made it impossible. I barked

"What do you want Brother Enoch? Apart from staring at me like a idiot"

Watch your words Spira

"Like I care!"

"Spira that is not the way to greet a Silent Brother"

I stared at my mother's cold eyes as she tapped Brother Enoch on the shoulder and he let me go. I sunk down into the couch in disgust, my mother whispered in a troubled voice

"Whatever is the matter Spira?"

"Inquisitor Herondale. I am perfectly fine, I just don't see why you must waste you time coming down to see a rebellious teen" I snickered

"Well, Spira I have eyes and ears all over Idris and the Mundane world. Do not deceive me child" She ordered

"Tell me again why you even bothered to give birth to me! WHY did you have to Sleep with Valentine? I would much preferred if I was a child of the Waylands" I snorted

"As you won't cooperate I would say 2 nights in the Silent City should do"

"Not so quick Inquisitor. It's a mourning day"

"Ah yes. But as the Inquisitor I am permitted to break the traditions if i see fit. Brother Enoch and I will escort you to the City of bones. Is there anything you would like to say?"

"Yeah. I HATE YOU!"

Before I could even think I kicked my mother in the stomach and slapped Brother Enoch and bolted. I quickly ransacked my room and ran out the door. Clary stood in front of the elevator

"Where do you think you are going?"

"Somewhere apart from this place. Coming?"

"Sure, can we go say hello to Magnus?"

"Whatever, i'm sick of being here"


End file.
